


La raison et le cœur

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a Boulet, Incest, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Sabo is a Best
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Ça aurait du n'être qu'un amour fraternel, mais tout à changer progressivement. Et ça n'est pas forcément facile à accepter.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	La raison et le cœur

Luffy avait peur de dormir, voilà ce que Sabo lui avait expliquer pendant qu’il le ramenait à l’appartement. Le blond avait même précisé que c’était de la _somniphobie_ , et qu’il était sûr que ça n’était que temporaire. Ses blessures n’étaient pas très grave, ça avait été impressionnant certes, mais pas trop grave. Et pourtant il venait de passer deux semaines à l’hôpital. Parce que le vieux et Oyaji avaient fait jouer leur relation pour qu’il reste à l’hôpital pendant ce temps là.  
  
Sabo s’était contenter de le déposer, il avait un cours du soir avant d’aller à son stage alors il ne pouvait pas rester. Ce qui embêtait un peu Ace, une soirée tout les trois pour sa sortie de l’hôpital lui aurait fait plaisir. D’accord, être seul avec Luffy ne le dérangeait pas. Mais là, il ne savait pas trop comment lui faire face. Quand il avait vu la voiture qui avait perdu le contrôle, Ace avait juste pousser Luffy le plus loin possible de sa trajectoire, sans penser à essayer de l’éviter. Il avait préféré sauver la vie de Luffy au détriment de la sienne. Luffy lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas content de ça, la dernière fois qu’il était venu le voir.  
  
Ace poussa la porte de l’appartement, lentement, presque réticent à le faire. Il était à peine entrer que son regards accrochait la silhouette recroquevillée de Luffy, sur le canapé. Beaucoup trop calme. Ace laissa tomber son sac et eut à peine le temps de faire un pas, Luffy était déjà debout, prêt à se jeter sur lui, mais il le vit se figer.  
  
« Je suis pas en sucre Lu, tu peux me faire un câlin. »  
  
Forcément il n’eut pas besoin de le redire deux fois, Luffy se jeta sur lui, s’accrochant presque comme un koala. Ace grimaça, il était peut-être assez en état pour quitter l’hôpital -pour le plus grand plaisir des médecins vu qu’il était un patient horrible (dixit Tatch et Sabo, merci les frangins)-, mais il avait encore mal partout. Néanmoins, il serra fermement Luffy contre lui, et en entendant les sanglot du plus jeune il se figea un peu. Oh, il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus eut un Luffy en train de pleurer sur les bras.  
  
« Chuuuut Lu, ça va, je vais bien. » Chuchota Ace en lui frottant le dos.  
  
Les sanglots du plus jeune s’espacèrent, et Ace ne le lâcha pas.  
  
« J’arrête pas de faire des cauchemars. » Murmura Luffy. « Je revois l’accident, je te revois me pousser et la voiture te percuter. Et tout ce sang. » Luffy s’écarta brusquement et se décolla pour regarder ses mains. Ace se souvint que le jour de l’accident Luffy s’était précipiter vers lui, et… oh forcément. Luffy avait du avoir son sang sur les mains. En voyant le regard hanté que Luffy posait sur ses mains, comme s’il les voyait encore rougies par son sang, il les attrapa et les serra doucement.  
  
« C’est finit Lu ! » Dit-il. « Il n’y a rien, plus de sang, plus rien. Allez, fait moi un beau sourire. Tu sais que j’aime te voir sourire. »  
  
Luffy renifla et leva les yeux qui étaient rester fixé sur ses mains pendant quelques instants, et il lui sourit. Et okay, c’était un sourire un peu moins gros que d’habitude, mais c’était un sourire quand même.  
  
« Voilà c’est mieux. Un sourire ça te va mieux que les larmes. » Souriant doucement il lâcha une des mains de Luffy pour aller essuyer les quelques larmes qui étaient encore aux coins de ses yeux.  
  
Ils avaient mangé, installé sur le canapé, en pyjama -du moins avec ce qui leur servait de pyjama-. Ace avait commander, il n’avait pas le courage de cuisiner quelque chose. Et laisser Luffy s’occuper de la cuisine était suicidaire, à moins d’un miracle, il était trop dissipé pour cuisiner et... trop gourmand aussi.  
  
Puis, Luffy s’était pelotonné contre lui sur le canapé, pour un peu il se serait attendu à l’entendre ronronner.  
  
« Dit Ace... »  
  
« Oui ? » Il regardait à moitié la télévision, plongé dans une de ces émissions stupides qui avait le mérite de ne pas le faire réfléchir, et il caressait vaguement la nuque de Luffy. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.  
  
« Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ace en clignant des yeux, surpris par la question. Et puis… depuis quand est-ce que Luffy lui demandait ? D’habitude il se faufilait dans son lit à n’importe quel moment de la nuit.  
  
« Parce que je dors mieux quand tu es là. » Répondit Luffy d’un ton bas, en cachant son visage contre le t-shirt de Ace. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas rouge. Orange c’était mieux, c’était comme le stetson qu’il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire quelques années plus tôt.  
  
« D’accord. » Répondit Ace qui se retenait de bailler depuis quelques minutes. « D’ailleurs… on pourrait aller dormir maintenant, je suis crevé. » Crevé en ayant quasi rien fait, il avait juste passer les derniers examens avant de pouvoir quitter l’hôpital, et c’était tout.  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
Il s’écarta pour laisser Ace se lever, et il glapit de surprise quand il fut soulever du canapé. Luffy protesta un peu, voire beaucoup, parce que le porter comme ça allait aggraver ses douleurs, mais Ace ne l’écouta pas. Il avait prit ses médicaments, donc ça irait.  
  
« T’aurais pu te faire mal ! » Ronchonna Luffy après qu’il l’ait déposé sur son lit.  
  
Ace haussa les épaules et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre avant d’aller se glisser dans le lit à côté de Luffy, ce dernier vint se lover contre lui -il avait donc une jolie bouillotte pour la nuit- et il l’embrassa sur le front.  
  
« Dors. » Chuchota-t-il alors que Luffy agrippait son t-shirt. « Je reste là. » Oh bien sûr il comprenait que Luffy avait peur de le voir disparaître. L’accident avait été plutôt brutal, et il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s’en sortir aussi bien, le fait que le conducteur ne roulait pas vite malgré la perte de contrôle, avait été un plus. S’il avait rouler plus vite... Ace ne voulait pas y penser. Il resserra un peu son étreinte sur Luffy qui s’était endormit rapidement.  
  
Et pour une fois, Ace aurait bien aimé faire une de ses crises de narcolepsie, pour éviter de penser et réfléchir. A l’hôpital il n’avait pas pu réfléchir calmement, les infirmières passaient souvent, et il avait été un peu shooté aux anti douleurs. Les doses avaient diminuer au fil des jours, mais quand même. Il n’avait pas pu réfléchir.  
  
Et pourtant, il devait réfléchir. A ses sentiments.  
  
C’était pas normal bon sang.  
  
Il n’avait pas le droit d’aimer Lu.  
  
Ils avaient été élevé ensemble. Comme des frères.  
Au début ça avait juste été eux deux, presque contre le monde entier.  
Puis, Sabo avait échouer chez eux, placé en famille d’accueil. Et ça avait été eux trois contre le monde entier.  
  
En grandissant, chacun s’était fait des amis.  
  
Sabo avait les siens, Koala en faisait partie et était l’une des amies de Sabo que Ace appréciait le plus.  
  
Luffy avait sa petite bande d’amis. Dont Sanji et Zoro, ces deux crétins qui se tournaient autour et qui étaient incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.  
  
Et lui... il avait Oyaji et ses « frères » et « sœurs ».  
  
Mais Luffy avait été sa priorité, depuis toujours pratiquement. Depuis qu’on lui avait présenter Lu qui était encore tellement petit et fragile à l’époque.  
  
Il devrait continuer de le voir comme son frère, mais il n’y arrivait plus.  
  
Il lui avait fallut du temps pour réalisé qu’il l’aimait plus que sa propre vie, qu’il serait capable de mourir en lui sauvant la vie.  
  
Mais maintenant qu’il avait réalisé, il n’arrivait plus à ne pas y penser.  
  
Et il ne voyait pas à qui en parler.  
  
Sabo le traiterait de crétin au mieux, ou il hurlerait au scandale en le traitant de pervers au pire.  
Tatch… ouais nan mieux valait ne pas penser à lui parler de ça.  
Marco ? Marco saurait l’écouter ouais. Et le conseiller éventuellement.  
  
Ouais. Peut-être qu’il pourrait lui parler.  
  
Ou peut-être qu’il pouvait enfouir ses sentiments et tenter de les étouffés et de les oubliés.  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers Luffy et il soupira. Non. Ça ne serait pas possible en ayant Lu tout les jours sous les yeux. Définitivement pas possible.  
  
Ace commençait à s’endormir quand Luffy se mit à s’agiter dans son sommeil. Totalement réveiller, il comprit que Lu faisait un cauchemar. Forcément. Il aurait du s’y attendre. Ace tenta de le réveiller en douceur, malgré tout le réveil fut un peu... brutal pour le plus jeune qui s’assit sur le lit, la respiration haletante, et il regardait autour de lui d’un air presque effrayer. Puis, il vit Ace et il se détendit légèrement.  
  
« J’ai cru… j’ai cru que t’étais pas là. » Murmura Luffy.  
  
L’aîné le serra contre lui en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à l’oreille, au bout de très longues minutes il parvint à le faire se recoucher correctement, mais Luffy resta accrocher à son t-shirt, et il s’allongea à moitié sur lui sous les draps, faisait desdits draps une sorte de cachette.  
  
« Je suis là, Lu, je ne te quitte pas, je te le promets. »  
  
Gardant Luffy étroitement serrer contre lui Ace ferma les yeux.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Ça n’était qu’un murmure, mais dans le silence de la chambre -à peine troublé par leurs respirations-, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un cri.  
  
Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui étant donné sa position à moitié allongé sur Ace, lui donnait un air étrange.  
  
« Moi aussi je t’aime Ace. »  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ace cligna des yeux, attendez, minute. C’était, non... non, il devait rêver c’était pas possible. Luffy ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose. Et pourtant, étonnement, il semblait sérieux. Ou alors c’était lui qui prenait ses rêves pour la réalité, ce qui était possible -et très probable- aussi.  
  
Et merde... Il venait de se prendre la tête et de débattre avec lui-même pendant il ne savait pas combien de temps et Luffy lui répondait tranquillement comme ça.  
  
Ok. Deux hypothèses alors.  
  
Soit Luffy avait parfaitement comprit et il ressentait la même chose. Et donc Luffy étant égal à lui-même, il ne se prenait pas la tête comme lui venait de le faire.  
  
Soit Luffy n’avait pas comprit, et pensait que c’était un « je t’aime » fraternel. Et là… ouais il risquait d’avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre. Pas que Luffy était idiot, mais comme il ne se concentrait que sur ce qui l’intéressait…  
  
Un mouvement le sortit de ses réflexions, Luffy venait de se redresser un peu, et il le regardait -même si avec le peu de lumière dans la chambre et plus particulièrement sous les draps il ne devait pas voir grand chose-.  
  
« Lu tu... »  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase.  
  
Luffy venait de se pencher sur lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Okay, il ne rêvait définitivement pas.  
Et il ne s’attendait pas à ça non plus.  
  
Mais ça n’était pas désagréable. Pas du tout même.  
  
Bon, okay Luffy était un peu hésitant. Mais eh c’était normal, d’après ce qu’il en savait c’était son premier baiser. Et Ace n’était pas peu fier d’être le premier que Luffy embrassait. C’était un baiser en ne peu plus doux.  
  
« Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? » Chuchota Luffy alors qu’il s’était réinstaller confortablement à moitié sur Ace, après avoir mis fin au baiser.  
  
« J’ai peur de ce que les autres risquent de penser ou de dire. »  
  
« Ils ont rien a dire. » Décréta Luffy.  
  
Au fond, il n’avait pas tort. Néanmoins Ace avait quand même un peu peur de la réaction de Sabo quand il le saurait. Et de la réaction du vieux aussi, accessoirement. Oulah... ça promettait des repas de famille bien agité à l’avenir tout ça.  
  
« Sabo m’a poussé à te dire que je t’aime. »  
  
La surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux.  
  
« Sabo est au courant ? »  
  
« Ben oui. » Répondit Luffy en fermant les yeux, tout en réprimant difficilement un baîllement. « Il m’a dit que j’avais pas à m’inquiéter. Qu’on a parfaitement le droit d’être ensemble toi et moi. »  
  
« D’accord... » Si Sabo approuvait. Au moins ils auraient le soutient du blond face à Garp, c’était déjà ça.  
  
Et cette fois, le sommeil lui vint plus facilement.  
  
Et la fin de nuit se passa tranquillement, sans plus aucun cauchemars pour Luffy.  
  
  
Au petit matin, quand Sabo rentra de sa garde de nuit à l’hôpital -il était étudiant infirmier stagiaire- il jeta un coup d’œil dans la chambre de Luffy et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver vide. En jetant un coup d’œil dans la chambre de Ace, le blond eut un sourire tendre et sortit son téléphone pour prendre les deux endormit en photo. Ils étaient adorable comme ça, endormit dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Peur 33 : Somniphobie – Peur de dormir ]Le défi des peurs]  
> Prompt du 12/08/2020 : "- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? - Pourquoi ? - Parce que je dors mieux quand tu es là." [Prompt du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 08/08/2020 : Un personnage A porte un personnage B dans leur lit. A embrasse le front de B avant de dormir. [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défi couple 242 : Portgas D. Ace / Monkey D. Luffy (contrainte : du fluff) [Foire aux couples]  
> faire du Ace/Luffy fluff [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Cent vingt deuxième baiser : Un baiser sous les draps [Le défi des baisers]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Taureau : Personnage : Luffy (OP) [Horoscope]  
> UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA [UA Challenge]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°58 : faire un UA!Modern [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest [Le défi des adultes]  
> Mot du 05/08/2020 : Dormir [Mot du jour]  
> Défi baiser 107: un baiser incestueux [Foire aux baisers]  
> Le destin d'Oedipe - mythe grec : Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse [Fanfictions de la mythologie]  
> Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge [Couleur du jour]  
> P : Peur [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> écrire sur quelqu'un qui a deux tatouages [Vrai ou faux]  
> écrire sur un perso aux cheveux noirs [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Ecrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]  
> Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas [Cassons les préjugés]  
> Thème 11 : Relations contraires à la morale [7 couples pour un thème]  
> 507\. Sang [Si tu l'oses]  
> Personnage 97 : Portgas D. Ace [Foire aux personnages]  
> La première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un [Premières fois]  
> Situation 183 : Un personnage A fait un cauchemar et un personnage B le rassure [1001 situations]  
> ACTION 118 : Serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime » [Prompt par millier]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Prompt d'amour]  
> Titre du 27/09/2020 : "La raison et le cœur" [Titre du jour]  
> Personnage du 01/11/2020 : Luffy (One Piece) [Personnage du jour]


End file.
